


Balancing Act

by Mia_writes



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M, POV Andrew Minyard, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27614609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mia_writes/pseuds/Mia_writes
Summary: A short poem about Andrew and Neil's relationship.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Balancing Act

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if anyone actually reads poetry on here, but I wrote it so I though "why not post it?"
> 
> It's second person Andrew POV

It’s a balancing act

Like standing on the edge of a roof

So the fear breaks through the

numb numb numb.

_He_ feels like fear

But you think you might like

The swoop of your stomach

That’s caused by the dip of his smile

More than the feeling

Of falling through the air

It’s a balancing act

Keeping careful track

Of dues owed and promises kept

Tit for tat, this for that

A secret of mine for one of yours

A peek inside a heart

Mirrored back, it’s a balancing act

It’s a razor-blade’s edge

Like the one pressed to your throat

At the end of a sparring match

Where you let out the feelings you shouldn’t have

Blood on your knuckles

And blooming under your skin.

The path you walk is as

Thin as the red lines on your wrists

It’s a balancing act

It’s the fine line between

Asleep and wake

Between dreams and nightmares

Between reality and the drugs.

He was supposed to be a pipe dream

And you’re not sure what it means to find out

He’s real.

You think maybe he’s crossed a line

By becoming more than irreality

A problem that you have to deal with

It’s a balancing act

A careful yes or no

Because you will not cross his lines

And you know he won’t cross yours.

You’re both so careful to stand

On the little piece of middle ground you’ve carved.

_Carved_

From the pain of your pasts

To stand and not look back

To stand and fall without falling

Yes, it’s a balancing act 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated


End file.
